Jurassic Avengers: Civil War
by Raptor2216
Summary: It's been months since the incident at Jurassic World, and Captain America's Raptors are doing well. Now, when the Sokovia Accords are signed, and the Avengers are torn apart, how will the Raptors fit in? And what is Zemo's connection to Vic Hoskins?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

 **Here we go. The first sequel to the highly successful** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **is finally here, and this is the first chapter.**

 **This whole story is a re-write of Captain America: Civil War, working in elements of** _ **Jurassic Avengers**_ **, particularly the Captain's Raptor pack.**

 **Okay. I can't wait any longer. Let's get this story started.**

 **Chapter 1- Training & A New Mission**

The sun rose over the New Avengers Facility on a nice morning in late spring. The Facility was mostly quiet. Almost nobody who normally worked at the Facility was there that morning. For a good reason.

Inside the Facility, in one of the hallways, it was silent. For a few moments. Then, a man dressed in a red, white and blue uniform, with a shield on his back, dashed through the hallway, running as fast as he could.

His name was Steve Rogers. Also known as Captain America, the leader of the Avengers.

Steve pounded down the hallway. From behind him, he could hear feet pounding against the floor, with the sound of claws hitting the floor. He sped up, dodging over random items in his way. But, his pursuers kept close.

Looking for a way to shake them, Steve dodged into a smaller hallway branching off from the first one. Before his pursuers could enter the hallway, he turned into a room leading off the hallway. He jumped over a desk inside the room and hid behind it.

Steve stayed perfectly still. He heard his pursuers come to a stop outside the room. He heard angry hissing, then feet shuffling.

Steve grinned, thinking he had shaken his pursuers. Then, he heard footsteps grow closer. One of his pursuers had entered the room.

He stayed perfectly still as he heard sniffing noises. Then, there was a few moments silence.

Suddenly, there was a screech that would've terrified a normal man, and a full grown Velociraptor, gray with red markings on its sides, leaped over the desk, teeth bared and claws extended.

Steve reacted with lightning quick reflexes. He reached back, took his shield off his back, and brought it up just in time. The Velociraptor chomped down, but ended up biting down on the rim of the shield.

For several moments, they fought against each other, the Velociraptor trying to get past the shield, while Steve tried to keep the Raptor at bay. Then, he put all his strength forward and flung the Raptor into the air. However, it flipped rightside up and landed on its feet.

Steve scrambled to his feet. Then, three more grown Velociraptors ran into the room, screeching at him.

The first into the room was one that was completely black, save for yellow stripes along its face. Then, in came one with scales that were bluish grey. Finally, the last one, and the biggest of them all, was one with greenish scales, with black stripes running horizontally across its back.

The Raptors spread out, herding Steve into a corner. They crouched down a little, ready to attack. Steve brought his shield up, ready to defend himself.

Then, all of a sudden, Steve laughed and lowered his shield. He made two very quick noises, and the Raptors relaxed.

"Good job, girls," he said as he walked towards them, "Very good job." Then, he reached out to the first Raptor to enter the room, the gray and red one. He gently touched the side of its head and gave a small hissing noise before saying, "Especially you, Tango. Very good job finding me."

Tango closed her eyes and purred. Then, Steve withdrew his hand, clapped his hands twice and said, "Alright, girls. You've earned yourselves a TREAT!" Having been trained to know what the word treat meant, the pack looked excited. They followed Steve out of the room, through the halls, and into the kitchen.

The rest of the team was sitting at the table or around the breakfast bar. They all looked over at Steve and the pack as they walked in. "Hey, Steve," said Natasha, "How'd training go?" Steve smiled. "Good. Tango found me this time. Actually, didn't take her that long."

Wanda smiled. "Excellent. Good girl, Tango," she said, waving a slab of chicken around. Tango trotted over to Wanda and ate the chicken out of her hand, then nuzzled Wanda, who hugged Tango around the head. Out of all the Avengers not counting Steve and the Raptors, Wanda and Tango had the strongest bond, which Steve found interesting, since Wanda's magic was red, and Tango was partially red.

The rest of the pack trotted over to where Vision and Rhodey had placed four separate plates of raw meat on the table, and they, along with Tango, attacked the food.

Steve smiled. Life with the Raptors was good. Better than any of them expected.

It had been about 8 months since the Raptors had hatched. Apparently, the Raptors had been created with a slightly accelerated growth rate. Wanda had managed to figure out how to slow them down to a normal growth rate using her magic, but, by the time she figured it out, the pack was about as mature as Owen's pack had been.

Ever since they had hatched, Steve had taken a very in-depth hand in raising the Raptors. He was around them 24/7. The bond between them was much stronger than the one that had existed between owen and his pack.

Once the Raptors had started to get a little older, Steve started to get them to warm up to the rest of the team. He had been surprisingly successful. The pack seemed to realize the strong bond Steve shared with the team, and, after being exposed to the rest of the team long enough, gave them their trust as well.

Now, with the Raptors full grown, they were like family to the team, especially Steve. Steve had even trained them to follow his commands. He had also learned somewhat how to communicate with the Raptors. He practiced making the many different noises the Raptors made, then trained the Raptors as to what he meant with each sound.

Now, the Raptors were almost tame in the present of the team. They even consented to help out around the Facility from time to time. However, they were still kind of wild, and were territorial, as several of the team had learned the hard way. Also, to the amusement of everyone else, the whole pack had developed a profound dislike for Tony. They hissed whenever he came near them. The funniest moment had been months ago, when a 4 month old Charlie, who had always hated him most, chased him around the facility when he threw a marshmallow at her, thinking it would be harmless. She was not yet full grown, and so couldn't run as fast, but she still managed to catch Tony and cut him in a few places before being pulled away from Tony by Steve.

So far, having the pack with the team had been uneventful. So far, the pack had not been tested on an actual mission. At least, as a whole. Steve had taken Charlie on a mission to hunt down Brock Rumlow, who was masquerading as a villain named Crossbones. The team had been on his trail for a few months. The mission had been in a remote area, and Charlie had performed well, even though Rumlow got away. The rest of the pack had never actually left the facility grounds.

Steve was snapped out of his memories by a purr. He shook his head and saw Charlie standing in front of him, mouth slightly open and head cocked to one side, looking curious.

Steve smiled and patted her head. "It's okay, girl. I'm fine." Charlie purred as Steve stroked her head.

Steve smiled. Though he was very close to all the Raptors, he was especially close to Charlie. He even trusted her enough to sleep next to her in her holding pen where she slept each night. They were about as close as you could get. He and Charlie were rarely separated, and she was fiercely protective of him.

Suddenly, Natasha's phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

As she listened, Natasha's face grew more grave. Eventually, she put the phone down, looked at the whole team, and said, "Rumlow's been spotted. In the area around Lagos, Nigeria. Local intelligence thinks he might go for a place called the Institute for Infectious Diseases. Apparently there's some kind of biological weapon being studied there."

Steve sprang into action. "Natasha, Wanda, Sam, get to the Quinjet. Rhodey and Vision, i want you to stay here with Tango and Zulu. I'm taking Charlie and Sierra with me."

Everyone nodded, and the team selected to go to Lagos headed for the Quinjet. They loaded up some extra equipment, since two of the pack would be accompanying them.

As they prepared to leave, Natasha whispered to Sam, "Do you think this is a good idea? Charlie's never been around so many people, and Sierra's never left the Facility." "We've trusted him on so many things. We have to trust him here. Plus, we know Charlie and Sierra. They'll do fine," responded Sam.

Right then, Steve walked in, with Charlie and Sierra flanking him. "Alright, let's go team," Steve shouted. They all climbed aboard the Quinjet, and took off for Nigeria.

As they flew across the Atlantic towards Nigeria, Steve put his hands out on Charlie and Sierra, as none of the pack had ever really liked flying too much. This was it. He was finally going to really test whether or not all the time he had spent training the pack had paid off.

But, in the end, he trusted Charlie and Sierra. He believed in them, and knew they'd get the job done.

Crossbones had faced him before. But he'd never faced Velociraptors before, and he'd never know what hit him.

 **Okay, I think I'll stop right there.**

 **This chapter was mainly meant to get the story started. The next chapter will not be up for some time. I would really love to wait to publish more until i have Civil War on DVD. Plus, I really want to focus on my Harry Potter fanfiction (which you should all check out, by the way).**

 **Please review, and let me know how excited you for this story.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**

 **To be continued in "Skirmish in Lagos"**


	2. Chapter 2- Skirmish in Lagos

**Hey, guys. I am finally back. I just got** _ **Civil War**_ **on DVD, so I will now be able to finish this story.**

 **This chapter will feature the fight in Lagos, and you'll finally get to see Sierra and Charlie in action.**

 **Enough chit-chat. Let's get going.**

 **Chapter 2- Skirmish in Lagos**

The sun shone bright over Lagos, Nigeria on a warm spring morning. So far, it was tranquil here in Lagos. But that wasn't going to last.

At a small cafe, Wanda Maximoff poured a packet of cream into her coffee, then stirred it to mix it up. As she lifted it to her lips, she looked again at the police station across the road. As she turned her head away again, Steve spoke to her through their earpieces. "All right, what do you see?" he asked.

"Standard beat cops," she responded, "Small station. Quiet street. It's a good target."

From his position in a hotel room across the street, Steve said, "There's an ATM on the south corner, which means?"

"Cameras," Wanda responded. "Both cross streets are one-way," Steve said. "So, compromised escape routes," Wanda replied as she looked at newspaper about Crossbones' recent robberies.

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen. He isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out," Steve said, "You see that Ranger Rover halfway up the block?"

"Yeah, the red one? It's cute," Wanda said.

From her position just a couple of tables away from Wanda, Natasha said, "It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us," finishing by taking a sip from her coffee.

As she raised her coffee towards her lips again, Wanda said, "You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?"

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature," Natasha responded.

Atop a tall building, Sam walked up to the edge, looking down towards the streets below as he asked Natasha, "Has anybody ever told you you're a little paranoid?"

"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?" Natasha asked back.

"Eyes on target, folks," Steve said to make sure everybody stayed focused, "This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him."

Sam scoffed a little, then replied, "If he sees us coming, that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us."

Suddenly, Steve heard a lot of beeping and yelling. Looking down on a different street, he saw a garbage truck trying to squeeze through a crowd, who were yelling at the driver, with a few throwing fruit at it.

Steve called over his earpiece, "Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it."

A second later, Sam's drone, Redwing, rose off of his pack, then flew off. Using a gadget on his wrist, Sam directed Redwing towards the garbage truck. After taking a roudabout route to the truck, it flew underneath it. "Give me X-Ray," Sam said. Redwing quickly did an X-Ray of the truck. What it revealed wasn't good.

"That truck is loaded for max weight, and the driver's armed," he said. "It's a battering ram," Natasha concluded.

"Go now," said Steve. "What?" Wanda asked.

Atop his building, Sam leaped off and plummeted towards the ground. As he fell, Steve said, "He's not hitting the police," and hurried out of his room.

Just in time, Sam activated his pack, and swooped up, avoiding smashing into the ground, and flew off to follow the truck.

At the Institute for Infectious Diseases, a guard stood in his booth outside the main gates, feeling bored. Suddenly, he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. Turning his head, he saw a garbage truck coming towards the gates. A second later, the driver jumped out. Realizing what was happening, he hurriedly got out of his booth. A second later, the garbage truck smashed into a small barrier designed to prevent entry. It smashed the barrier, and flipped up at the same time, smashing down the arch, and leaving a clean path into the parking lot.

A split second later, two small yellow cargo trucks drove through the entry the garbage truck had just created. The backs quickly opened, revealing armed men dressed in black, who jumped out of the backs of the trucks and began gunning down anyone in sight. They were all wearing gas masks. As one of the trucks emptied, one man came out. He was dressed in much bulkier gear, and was also wearing a gas mask. He looked around for a second, then hopped out of the truck and began walking towards the building.

As they prepared to enter the building, some of the men fired gas canisters through the windows, which began spreading knockout gas through the facility, to clear any resistance to them. Their leader then entered the facility with a number of guys, leaving some to stand guard.

As the guards looked around for anyone, they suddenly heard something that sounded like a jet. A figure flew overhead and out of sight, but dropped something. As that something smashed into a truck and stood back up, they gasped. The something was Captain America.

Steve raised his shield to block the bullets fired at him, then kicked the front of a truck, sending it spinning into a guy. He then threw his shield, knocking down another guy. Steve caught it on its return. He then ran at a truck, where a third man stood. The man fired at Steve, who blocked it with his shield. As he jumped onto the hood, he jumped up and kicked the man off the truck, then landed on the top of the truck.

As he crouched on the top of the truck, Steve called out what he had seen of the men. "Body armor, AR-15s. I make 7 hostiles."

Sam swooped in on two men standing on top of a wing of the building. They fired at him, but he used his wings to block the bullets. He then spun in midair, kicking them, before landing as his wings retracted. One of the men stood up, but Sam pulled his pistols out and shot the man. The other man didn't get back up. Walking to the edge of the wing of the building, Sam stood, "I make 5."

Wanda then flew over Sam, using her magic, and landed in the courtyard. One of the men fired at her, but she conjured an energy shield to block the bullets before she immobilized him. "Sam," she said before throwing him into the air. Sam flew down, clothes-lining the man with his right wing, knocking him out. He landed as his wings retracted, then simply said, "4."

Redwing flew up, using its IR scanners to scan the building. Sam looked at the display Redwing sent to him, then said, "Rumlow's on the third floor." Steve walked up and, looking at Wanda, said, "Wanda, just like we practiced."

"What about the gas," she asked. "Get it out," Steve said.

Steve then jumped onto the hood of a truck, then jumped off of it. Wanda used her magic to throw Steve through one of the windows on the second floor. Steve quickly engaged Rumlow's men in the room.

Up on the third floor, Rumlow smashed down a door. The only scientist in the room fled. Rumlow walked right into a small storage room, where he finally found his target. "Pack it up," he said.

Outside, Wanda began working her magic ( **AN: enjoy that pun?** ) as Sam protected her from the few guards left. Sam found the last few guards, who were hiding behind trucks, to be too troublesome. So, he re-arranged his wings to form a shield, pressed a few buttons on one of his wristbands, and his pack launched two rockets. A few seconds later, they landed on the trucks, exploding and killing the last few guards.

As he finished this, Wanda gathered all of the gas into a big cloud, then released it upwards into the sky.

Meanwhile, up on a balcony, Rumlow exited the building and pulled off his gas mask, revealing the mask painted like a skull that had earned him the alias Crossbones. He looked up, and noticed the gas cloud, tinged with red energy. "He's here," Rumlow said. He and the men behind him rode a zip line down a waiting assault vehicle.

As they did, Steve found the storage room Rumlow had entered. Seeing what was missing, he turned and hurried out, saying over the radio, "Rumlow has a biological weapon."

"I'm on it," said Natasha as she rode a motorcycle towards the waiting assault vehicle. She quickly braked, then jumped off the motorcycle, sending it skidding into the legs of one of Rumlow's men. She ran towards the vehicle, or vehicles as she now saw, and engaged them. Every man who tried to take her down failed miserably, and got knocked out.

Until Rumlow himself attacked her. She had just leaped on the hood of one of the assault vehicles and shot a taser disk at the last standing man. Suddenly, Rumlow grabbed her from behind and dragged her onto the top of the vehicle. She tried to punch him, but his gear was too thick, and he hardly felt it. Even her Widow's Bite wasn't able to affect him.

"I don't work like that no more," said Rumlow before he threw her down into the back of the assault vehicle with two of his men. "Fire in the hole," he said as dropped a grenade in with her, then shut the top opening.

The two men in the back moved to attack her, but she quickly knocked them out. She pulled one around to face the grenade as she pressed herself against the back door. The grenade exploded, killing the two men and sending Natasha flying out the back of the vehicle.

Right then, Steve walked out onto the same balcony Rumlow had been on just a minute earlier. The first thing he saw was Rumlow in the back of the second assault vehicle, aiming a grenade launcher at him. He launched a grenade. Steve brought his shield up to protect himself. The blast blew him back into the building.

The assault vehicle started to drive away, as Rumlow continued firing grenades into the building. Steve ran to keep ahead of the blasts. Finally, one blast threw him through a window, losing his shield in the process, and he fell onto a small ledge on the outside of the building.

Steve quickly pulled himself up. "Natasha, you have them?" he called out. Natasha pulled out the two strips of cloth. One came from one of Rumlow's guys, and was a piece of the clothing they all wore. One was a piece she had just got off Rumlow himself.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Sam," Steve quickly called out, "He's in an AFV heading north. Send your drone to tag him. You, find Nat, get the cloth strips, then get to the girls."

Sam said, "Copy." He sent Redwing after Rumlow's AFV, then flew down to Nat. He took the strips of cloth, then flew off.

Inside the AFV, Rumlow slid the tube containing the bio-weapon into a container. He then gave it to one of his men. "Take this to the airstrip," he said. The man nodded. "We're not gonna outrun them. Lose the truck," Rumlow said.

The AFV kept driving for bit, then pulled over, right into some stalls at an outdoor market. The back opened, and Rumlow's men hurried out. The man holding the bio-weapon asked Rumlow, "Where are you going to meet us?" "I'm not," said Rumlow as he readied the gear on his arms then strode off into the market as the man with the bio-weapon ran after his comrades.

Redwing flew towards the market, keeping tabs on the men. Meanwhile, Sam flew down towards a large cage on the side of a street not too far from the market. As he set down, he could heavy breathing.

Taking the strip of cloth from one of Rumlow's men, he held it up in front of one of the cages. There was series of heavy sniffs, as if whatever was inside was trying to get as much as possible from the scent of that cloth. Sam then clicked a small clicker he held in his hands a few times. He then pulled out the strip of cloth from Rumlow himself, held that in front of the other cage, and did the same thing.

He then walked around to the side of the second cage. He then whistled, and pressed a button on a small device he pulled out of his pocket. The doors of the cages opened, and, with loud screeches, Sierra ran out of the first cage, and Charlie ran out of the second. People on the streets screamed to see full-grown Velociraptors running through their streets, but the Raptors ignored them. They had been well-trained, and knew they had to find their targets.

Sam quickly flew off towards the market, not bothering to stay and watch the Raptors. He knew they would do their job.

Sierra reached the market just before Charlie. As Charlie slowed down to try and sniff out Rumlow, Sierra charged though the market. Civilians quickly got out of her way, by now starting to realize she was looking for something.

It didn't take her long to find the first of Rumlow's men. She screeched at them as she charged. They turned, and one didn't even have time to be surprised as Sierra leapt at him. She used her toe claws to slash open his face, then, without trying to eat him, charged at the second man. He only had time to scream and try to aim his gun before Sierra was on him. She leaped on him, tore open his throat with her teeth, then jumped off him. She paused for a second, then ran off, continuing to follow the smell.

Further in the market, Natasha hurried through the stalls. She called out that she was pursuing the ones with the weapon.

Meanwhile, Steve was trying to find Rumlow. He came across a vest stuffed with gear. He bent to examine it, then stood and said, "They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."

Suddenly, a device flew in and attached itself to Steve's shield. As it beeped, he realized what it was, then threw his shield into the air just before the device exploded.

A second later, something hard hit him from behind. It was Rumlow.

"There you are,you son of a b****," Rumlow said. He readied the attachments on his arms, shouted, "I've been waiting for this!" then punched Steve in the face, sending him flying back into a table.

Meanwhile, Natasha was chasing down the man who held the bio-weapon. Finally, she was able to take a quick shortcut, and caught up to him. She tackled him to the ground. As they both got up, he attacked her, but she countered, managing to disarm him. He was a competent opponent, but not her equal.

Then, another guy arrived on the scene. He tried throwing a bunch at Natasha, but she blocked it. With a few quick moves, she threw him to the ground. She then leaped on the second man, wrapped her legs around him, and threw him to the ground. She then went for the second man, who was back on his feet, and again knocked him down. She then jumped over him, grabbed the first man's gun, then whirled around to face them, finding the second man aiming his gun at her, and the first man holding the bio-weapon.

"Drop it. Or I'll drop this," said the first man. When Natasha didn't comply, he said again, "Drop it!" "He'll do it," the second man said to try and emphasize the point.

Right then, Natasha saw Sam's drone slowly lower into position behind the first man. But, before it could shoot, a loud screeching hit their ears. All three turned their heads and saw Sierra charging at them, body parallel to the ground, claws extended, fangs bared, and screeching as she ran. The man with the gun screamed as she leapt at him, tackling him to the ground as she lashed out with her teeth at his face.

A second later, Sam's drone fired, killing the man with the bio-weapon. Natasha quickly grabbed it. The sound of the drone's gun and the screaming civilians could hardly be heard over the agonized screams of the second man as Sierra ate him alive.

"Payload secure," Natasha said as she turned to the drone, "Thanks, Sam." "Don't thank me," he said. "I'm not thanking that thing," Natasha said.

"His name is Redwing," Sam said. "I'm still not thanking it," said Natasha.

Natasha then turned to Sierra, still tearing at the man, who was dead by now. "Sierra!" she called loud enough to get the Raptor's attention. Sierra lifted her head, mouth bloody. Natasha looked her right in the eye, careful to keep her gauntlets ready just in case.

She smiled a little bit. "Good girl, Sierra," she said. She carefully approached the Raptor, Sierra eying her. Once Natasha placed her hand on Sierra's neck and began scratching her right where her neck and head met, Sierra closed her eyes and purred. That was her favorite place to be scratched.

Natasha then looked towards Redwing. "Where's Cap?"

On the other side of the market, Rumlow threw Steve to the ground. Once he got up, Steve was able to match Rumlow's blows. But, Rumlow was also able to match his. "Come on," he shouted at Steve, taunting him.

He then threw Steve back into some shelves. Steve tried to fight back, but Rumlow forced him up against the wall. Both had their arms crossed and pressed up against the other's. Their faces were inches from the other's. As they struggled, Rumlow said, "This is for dropping a building on my face." Suddenly, a blade sprouted from the attachment on his right arm.

He pulled his arm back and tried to stab Steve, but, with a few quick moves, Steve blocked it, forced Rumlow back, and ripped the attachment right off.

Rumlow shook himself a little. Then, a blade sprouted from the attachment on his left arm. But, as he slashed at Steve, a loud hissing screech hit their ears. Both Steve and Rumlow turned to look, and saw Charlie charging straight at Rumlow, eyes filled with hate, hissing and screeching.

"What the h***!" was all Rumlow had time to say before Charlie was on him. She leaped straight at him, trying to slash at him with her toe claws. She managed to open a cut on his right arm.

Rumlow slashed at Charlie, but she ducked the blow. With an angry screech, she lashed out at his left arm and bit down on it. Rumlow tried to throw her off, but she held tight. Then, he punched her in the chest with his right arm, forcing her to let go. He then slashed at her again, opening a gash on her left side.

Charlie screeched with pain and backed up a step. Then, she looked at Rumlow with even greater hate and charged again. He slashed at her, but she jumped back. His momentum carried his arm around, where Steve grabbed his arm, and, with one downward chop, snapped the blade clean off.

Steve then punched Rumlow hard in the chest, knocking him back and causing him to turn back towards Charlie, who jumped at him. She slashed at his face with the claws on her right hand. His mask protected his face from getting cut, but the claws still opened gashes on the mask.

Rumlow tried to punch Charlie with his left arm, the one that had still had the metal attachment. But Charlie jumped up, avoiding the blow. As she came down, she swung herself around, and her tail slapped Rumlow on the side of the head, knocking him spinning. Steve then kicked him right in the chest. As Rumlow flew back, Charlie slashed open the side of his leg with her toe claw.

Rumlow fell hard, and struggled to get up. Charlie ran to him and planted her foot on his chest, ready to tear his mask off and eat his face.

"Charlie, no!" Steve said. She looked at him intently. Steve could tell she was hesitant to obey him, but, when he gave her a stern look, she made a purring noise and backed off.

Steve walked up to Rumlow as he got to his knees and pulled his mask off. Steve walked right up to him and grabbed him.

Rumlow chuckled and said, "I think I look pretty good, all things considered." "Who's your buyer?" Steve asked firmly.

"You know he knew you," Rumlow suddenly said. Steve looked at him, unsure what he was talking about. Rumlow quickly clarified. "Your pal. Your buddy. Your Bucky."

Steve grabbed him again and yanked him up. "What did you say?" he asked.

"He remembered you," said Rumlow, "I was there. He got all weepy about it, 'till they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me, 'Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go'."

Steve couldn't speak. Then, Rumlow said one last thing.

"And you're coming with me."

Suddenly, Charlie screeched. Steve looked down and saw Rumlow had activated a grenade. Then, at the same instant it exploded, Rumlow was surrounded in red energy. Steve and Charlie both turned and saw Wanda, palms glowing, trying to contain the explosion.

Looking back, Steve saw the flames slowly consuming Rumlow, who was shouting in pain. Apparently trying to get him away from the market, Wanda grunted and used her magic to throw Rumlow into the air. He flew about halfway up the side of the building they were next to, before her magic apparently lost control, and the explosion was released, sending a fireball flying through the floor of the building where the explosion was released.

Civilians ran. Steve looked up in shock. Charlie took a step towards Steve, purring and chittering. Wanda, meanwhile, looked on in horror, covering her mouth.

On the other side of the market, Natasha, Sam, and Sierra witnessed the explosion. Sierra made a few nervous noises and shifted on her feet. Natasha put a calming hand on her. Since they were little, the whole pack had been afraid of the sound of explosions, except Charlie for some reason. Even though they were far from it, the explosion still made Sierra nervous.

At the building, Wanda had sunk to her knees, unable to believe what had just happened. Steve turned to Charlie, who was looking at him. He was about to send her into the building, but before he could tell her, he realized it was no use. The building was too unstable now, and the chance of there being survivors was minuscule.

Steve held out his hand towards Charlie, who stepped up next to him. He put his arm around her back, and stared up at burning building, a funeral pyre to all those who had just died, and a testament to the failure of the Avengers.

 **And that is the end. Hope this chapter was good.**

 **I know I changed up a few things, but I did it to add in some Raptor action. Hope it didn't detract from the awesomeness of the chapter.**

 **Next chapter ought to be up soon. Oh, and make sure you go check out my new story. It's crossover between Arrow and Star Wars.**

 **Make sure you review.**

 **Raptor2216 out.**


End file.
